Liquid crystal display technologies are widely used in televisions, mobile phones and public information display. A conventional liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate, a plurality of pixel regions are disposed on the array substrate, and a pixel electrode and a TFT are disposed inside each pixel region. The pixel electrode is connected to a drain electrode of the TFT through a pixel electrode via hole. The drain electrode of the TFT is typically made of a metal, and the pixel electrode is typically made of a transparent conductive material. As adhesion between the pixel electrode and the metal is relatively poor, there exists in the conventional array substrate a problem of the pixel electrode and the drain electrode of the TFT being easily detached at their connections, which will influence detect-free rate of the array substrate.